Paris, France
Top .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Local links Return to top. *Facebook: Cannabis : Des Revendications Citoyennes. *Marche Mondiale du Cannabis. *cannabissansfrontieres.org *appel20janvier.free.fr *circ-asso.net/paris *Category: 18 Joint France event graphics *18joint.org and [http://www.18joint.org/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=61 flyers, banners, posters.] *[http://www.circ-asso.net/paris/docs circ-asso.net - flyers, banners, posters.] *Google: marche mondiale cannabis paris OR bastille. *Videos: Google search - marche mondiale du cannabis Paris *MySpace: FARId (Farid Ghehioueche) *Link: *Link: *France. Cannabis-related links City info Back to top. *Google Maps: Paris *Wikipedia: Paris *Wikitravel: Paris *WeBeHigh.com - home page lists all cities. **City page: Paris Global Marijuana March (GMM) Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Évènements - Marche Mondiale du Cannabis. 2010 Return to top. Paris: FARId Ghehioueche 0033614815679 /skype: farid3h http://www.myspace.com/farid71100 http://www.cannabissansfrontieres.org Postal : Lady Long Solo 38, rue Keller 75011 Paris. May 1st : from Republique to Bastille within all demonstrators of labor day ; May 8th "Liberation day" - all in Paris / Bastille Place from 3PM to 6 PM.; Nationwide CannaPeace gathering (music, information, speeches, street arts...). GMM: *Preview and forum: Marche Mondiale de la Marijuana 2010. CannaWeed.com *Preview and flyer: Marche Mondiale du Cannabis 2010. 18joint.org *Report and links: Cannabis sans Frontières, communiqué n°37 : Marche mondiale du cannabis 2010, une "Bastille" à prendre ! *Photos: La Marche Mondiale pour le cannabis Place de la Bastille à Paris. Alain Téoulé. *Report and photos: Reportage : Légalisation du cannabis? L’enquête à Bastille lors du rassemblement organisé par Cannabis sans frontières ce samedi. *Thread: PsySrek Mix - Million Marijuana March 2010. *http://www.demosphere.eu/node/18504 - preview and map. *Cannaweed.com forum: Marche mondiale de la marijuana 2010. 18 Joint. June 18, 2010 Return to top. Category: 18 Joint France event graphics. Article links, too. France 1970-2010. 40 years of cannabis prohibition. June 18, 2010 events. France. Google translation: Paris: Si vous voulez que nos arguments soient entendus, il faut que nous soyons nombreux le vendredi 18 juin à 18 heures sur la grande pelouse de La-Villette pour demander l’abrogation de la loi de 1970. Ambiance pacifique et conviviale - Musique, stands associatifs, prises de parole. N'hésitez pas à diffuser le flyer que vous trouverez ici: *Info at a circ-asso.net page *L’appel du 18 joint. *Bilan du 18 joint 2010. Report and photos. Lyon: A Lyon, le CIRC appelle à un rassemblement place Sathonay. *Info at a circ-asso.net page Event graphics: See the linked pages and Category:18 Joint France event graphics. Right-click an image to get to the info page, and to enlarge it further. 2009 Back to top. Paris: Jean Pierre Galland circ75idf(at)circ-asso.net 33 685 54 48 32/678 86 55 89 CIRC PARIS ILE-DE-FRANCE, 21 ter rue de Voltaire, 75011 Paris or mmc2007(at)no-log.org http://www.mmcparis.info May 9, 5 to 7 PM Place de Bastille. GMM: *Link: rue89.com preview and banner *Link: http://appel20janvier.free.fr/spip.php?article37 *Link: http://appel20janvier.free.fr/spip.php?rubrique6 *Preview: http://parisseveille.info/cannabis-sans-frontieres,048.html *Video: http://videos.nouvelobs.com/video/iLyROoafMZEW.html *Report: cannaweed.com article 18 Joint. June 18 events in Paris and Lyon: *Today is National Joint Day in France. June 18, 2009 by Michael Cosgrove. Article and photos. *La Marche mondiale du cannabis prend la Bastille samedi. Par Arnaud Aubron. 2008 Back to top. Paris: Pascal or Tel. 33 (0)1 47 97 03 41 Cell .33 (0) 6 30 13 50 51 http://www.mmcparis.info Postal: Comité ad'hoc pour l'organisation de la Marche mondiale du Cannabis 2007 C/O Pascale Girard, 32 rue Sorbier, 75020 Paris, France. 5 to 7 PM Place de Bastille. May 5th (not 4th!) GMM: *Preview: nouvelobs.com article. *Cannaweed.com thread: Marche Mondiale pour le Cannabis. 3 mai paris bastille. 2007 Back to top. GMM: *Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/8142849@N07 *Photos: http://picasaweb.google.com/jeremie.zahorski/MMC QcNRa2utG0Q Global Marijuana March 2007 in Paris. May 5, 2007. Youtube link 2006 Back to top. GMM: *Link: http://circnordest.free.fr/mmc2006/nouvelles.htm *Preview: http://circnordest.free.fr/mmc2006/index.htm *Preview: http://circnordest.free.fr/mmc2006/mmcparis2006.htm *Preview: http://www.canapa-info.ch/info/ar/Marche-Mondiale-pour-la,4110.html *Photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/paris2006mmm *Marche Mondiale du Cannabis le 6 Mai à Paris Place de la Bastille. 2005 Back to top. GMM: *Preview: cannaweed.com article 2004 Back to top. MMM: *Preview and history: http://lesverts.fr/article.php3?id_article=2311 2002 Back to top. *MMM photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/paris2002mmm *Report: http://home.c2i.net/freddiefreak/N/PottNytt_2002/MMM2002_aftermarch/Paris_MMM_2002.htm 1999 Return to top. 18 Joint. *French freedom fighter. By Wilfred Azencoth and Dana Larsen. August 31, 1999. Cannabis Culture magazine. More info, links, years Back to top. Categories Back to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Paris, France Category:City pages with embedded videos